


Perfectly in Order

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: “Wonderful,” he sighed and then winced at the hoarseness in his voice. Of all the times to come down with something. He had just returned to the Temple last week. Qui-Gon was due back from his own mission tomorrow. They hadn’t seen each other for months, and Obi-Wan hardly wanted to reunite with his mate from a sickbed.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Perfectly in Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week
> 
> Prompt: First Heat

There was dust under the chair in the corner. Obi-Wan could see it from his vantage point on the bed. Well, his right eye could see it. The left side of his face was burrowed into the blanket. 

He should clean it up. It would only take a moment. If he could just get to his feet...

No. 

His vision blurred, and he face-planted on the bed for the second time that morning. And once again, he could see the dust. He took pride in keeping his quarters tidy. The little dark specs and clumps mocked him. 

He shut his eyes, but he still knew it was there. Waiting for him. It niggled in the back of his brain like an itch he couldn’t quite reach. He shifted and pressed his face into the mattress, scrunching his eyes shut tight. 

Yesterday’s sparring session must have been too much. His body felt too heavy to lift. His limbs weighed him down holding him captive on his own bed. He tried to meditate, but his thoughts moved too slowly through the fog in his head. When he tried to reach for them, they drifted away. 

\----------

His eyes opened. The room had brightened with the late morning sun. He slowly blinked to clear away the remnants of sleep. 

Then he saw the dust again, perfectly illuminated by the warm light. 

Obi-Wan groaned and closed his eyes to access his condition. The heaviness wasn’t as bad as before. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, and reopened his eyes. Thankfully, the room didn’t spin around him this time, but his body hurt as he got to his feet--not the soreness of overworked muscles, but an aching that went well the way down to his bones. 

“Wonderful,” he sighed and then winced at the hoarseness in his voice. Of all the times to come down with something. He had just returned to the Temple last week. Qui-Gon was due back from his own mission tomorrow. They hadn’t seen each other for months, and Obi-Wan hardly wanted to reunite with his mate from a sickbed. 

He dragged himself into the kitchen. Qui-Gon had a particular tea that he used when one of them fell ill. The smell of it alone slightly eased his misery, but then the water pounded against the bottom of the kettle as he poured it. Each drop shocked his strangely heightened senses. 

The water pitcher fell from his hand and clunked against the counter. Obi-Wan grimaced and scrambled for a cloth, stumbling over his own feet. 

When he finally had a cup of hot tea and a dry kitchen counter, he stepped into the living area and sat down in Qui-Gon’s chair. It may have been months, but he could still detect his alpha’s scent. He pulled his bare feet up and curled into the fabric, worn soft from years of use. His hands clasped around the cup, soaking in the warmth, and he slowly sipped the soothing beverage. 

It revived him a little. Enough that he was able to pull himself away from Qui-Gon’s chair to see about the dust in the bedroom. 

\----------

Obi-Wan sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. He thought the ache had improved, but now he realized that he was just ignoring it. However, the bedroom was now perfectly in order at least. 

Not only was the floor cleared of any dust, dirt, or other offensive particles, but everything in the room had been wiped down and reorganized. The datapads were gone from the dresser, and a few of Qui-Gon’s plants from the living area took their place. He didn’t have Qui-Gon’s fondness or knack for horticulture, but they remarkably improved the space. It looked cleaner. Maybe even homier. 

He dropped his head into one hand and resisted the urge to groan. There was very little he would not do to avoid lying around useless and ill. Qui-Gon would not be happy with him, but he wasn’t there. And Obi-Wan was content to busy himself. Other than a little tiredness, he felt no worse than before, and now the bedroom was tidied. 

Except for the unmade bed. Obi-Wan knew he would eventually need to rest, but his skin tingled with urgency. He could still accomplish something with his day before giving into this sickness. The bed didn’t look that appealing right now anyway. Something was off about it. Another blanket perhaps. They usually had an extra blanket

There was one draped on the back of Qui-Gon’s chair. It would do. Obi-Wan heaved himself back up to his feet. Maybe he was just getting older.

The effects of the tea must have worn off because a sharp pain curled through his stomach. He placed his hand over it and leaned against the wall. He hadn’t even eaten anything earlier, but he probably should have at least tried for some bread with his tea. If he could get some food down, he would feel better.

\----------

They didn’t have any bread, but that was alright. Obi-Wan had forgotten all about it. He stood in the middle of the living area and used his sleeve to mop away the sweat on his forehead. His stomach still twinged every few minutes or so, but he was accustomed to it now. 

The living area had taken longer to sort out than the bedroom, but the end result pleased him. Not that it had been very disorderly at the start, but now the place nearly shined from Obi-Wan’s intensive cleaning. 

Satisfying relief settled over him, and that persistent agitation calmed enough that he no longer felt like trying to claw his way out of his own skin. 

He picked up the blanket from Qui-Gon’s chair and hugged it to his chest. It faintly smelled of Qui-Gon’s hair near the center of it--the place he always rested his head when not reading. 

The sight of the messy bed annoyed him as soon as he walked back into the bedroom, so he stripped it down to the bare mattress and painstakingly remade it with fresh sheets. Then he fluffed the pillows and replaced them just so. 

Obi-Wan studied it for a moment, then nodded. It was better. 

He grabbed the blanket and laid down in the center of the bed. That gentle smell of Qui-Gon drifted through the air when he shook out the blanket to spread over him. He gathered it close to his face and allowed himself a moment to feel the longing for his alpha. 

\-------

The blanket no longer comforted him. Obi-Wan flung it away and gasped when cool air rushed over him. His body was burning, and the blanket was damp with his sweat. 

He needed something. His eyes darted around the room frantically. Nothing was right. An embarrassing whine came from his throat, but he didn’t care. He no longer felt exhausted, but that deep ache had swelled into a throbbing fire and demanded that he move. That he find… _something_. 

Without thinking, Obi-Wan went to the closet. His tunic clung to him and irritated his skin, so he pulled it off and placed it in the laundry hamper. Now he stared at the robes and tunics before him--all carefully arranged and evenly spaced thanks to his organizing earlier. He couldn’t bear the thought of wearing any of them. 

He glanced at Qui-Gon’s side of the closet. One of his alpha’s dark robes lay crumpled on the floor. Obi-Wan snatched it up. It was unwashed, but he didn’t throw it in the hamper. Instead he buried his face in it and surprised himself with a sob when Qui-Gon’s scent enveloped him. 

A tightness eased in his chest. He hadn’t even realized how much tension he was carrying, but his shoulders also loosened and dropped. He sniffled as he raised his head and swallowed back another sob that lodged in his throat. The robe spilled over him as he wrapped it around his naked body. He could have fit it around him twice with a little left over if he wanted. It dragged on the floor behind him as he walked back to the bed, wondering what in the blazes was wrong with him. 

Wetness ran down the inside of his thigh. He froze as he felt warmth trickling over his legs. He threw open the robe and looked down. A few drops had reached his ankles and threatened to leak onto the floor. 

He stared as the trickle became heavier, and realization struck him. It couldn’t be. He had only stopped taking the suppressants last week. They said it would be at least a month before this happened. 

But the symptoms were right, which meant he finally knew what he needed. 

He clambered onto the bed and reached for his comm unit on the farside table. He wasn’t winded, but he was panting while he waited for his comm to be answered. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

The familiar voice lit up the fever roiling through him and caused more slick to drip from between his legs. He moaned.

“Obi-Wan? Are you there?” 

Concern colored the voice this time, but made it no less stimulating. He squeezed his thighs together, and gasped.

“Qui…”

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just-” 

He cried out as his body spasmed. 

“Where are you? Are you still at the Temple?” 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan lowered himself to the bed. He rocked his hips against the covers. 

“I’m comming the Healers. And Mace. Are you-”

“No!” Obi-Wan said with more force than he intended. “It happened early. That’s all.”

“What happened? Are you injured?”

“No.” Obi-Wan shuddered. The fog settled back into his mind, but it was now obviously dense with overpowering _want_. He struggled to put the right words in the right order to tell his alpha what he needed. 

“Are you in our rooms?” Qui-Gon’s tone was clipped with worry.

“Yes.” 

“I’ll have someone there in-”

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan blurted. That word came easily. “My heat started.”

There was a beat of silence from the other end. He could hear Qui-Gon thinking. 

“But-”

“I know.” 

“When did you-”

“Last week.”

“And?”

“They said not for a month.” 

“How long?”

“Since early this morning.”

“ _Obi-Wan._ ” 

“I didn’t realize at first.” Obi-Wan rolled onto his back. Rutting against the sheets only made the fog worse. “The signs were all there, but I-”

“You’ve never had one before,” Qui-Gon said softly, patiently. “You had no reason to suspect it so soon.” 

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath. 

“How bad?” 

“It’s manageable,” Obi-Wan said even as another spasm shook him. 

“Obi-Wan…”

“It’s manageable until your return tomorrow.”

Silence. 

“Qui-Gon, it _must_ be manageable until then,” he needed his alpha to understand. He couldn’t voice how he knew what was before him; becoming more consumed by mindless, aching need with every passing moment. They both knew he could bear it.

“A healer will be outside monitoring until I get there. You will not be alone.”

“They will not come in.” He could not be seen this way by someone who was not his alpha.

“They will if they must.”

“Qui-”

“I dislike the idea even more strongly than you do, but I insist on this.” 

Obi-Wan moaned again. The growl in Qui-Gon’s voice brought on another spasm. And more slick. He heard Qui-Gon still speaking through the comm, but the words were indistinguishable- fading into a low drone. 

The comm dropped to the floor as Obi-Wan burrowed into Qui-Gon’s robe. The room around him blurred into a haze 

His heat rose and fell with each wave becoming slowly more intense than the last. All cries to his alpha went unanswered, but he could scent him. Obi-Wan twisted himself in that scent, wanting to cover himself in it. 

A presence hovered just outside his quarters. He did not sense any threat, but it wasn’t his alpha. 

He drifted in and out of lucidness, but could never tell how much time had passed. It could have been minutes or days.

But it was only a matter of hours. Darkness had just taken over the room when a different presence pulled Obi-Wan from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to a well-loved face and a gentle touch to his cheek. 

“I’m here now.”


End file.
